1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display medium, a display device, and a display method.
2. Related Art
With the progress of high information society, the need for electronic paper systems, color display systems and large area display systems is increasing. Display technologies such as CRT, liquid crystal, EL (Electroluminescence), LED (Light Emitting Diode) and plasma displays have been developed for realizing these demands. In addition to these spontaneous emission systems, development of reflection display systems has been investigated as low electric power-consuming methods with less incompatibility to human eyes. Reflection liquid crystals have been a leading technology among the reflection display systems.
While there is a great need for a next-generation electronic paper display system, no promising technologies have been established so far. Electrophoresis methods, liquid crystal methods and OLED (Flexible Electroluminescence) methods have been considered as candidate methods.
In such a display technique, various methods are used to realize full color display. For example, in a display technique using liquid crystal or an OLED, color filters or an EL (electro-luminescent) material is used, and R, G and B are arranged at equal intervals, thereby realizing full color display. In recent years, in order to meet demands for a high-resolution image, there has been proposed a technique for reducing the widths of the color filters or the EL material in an array direction in which R, G, and B are arranged to improve the resolution.